


About a Boy

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sam, Coda, Dirty Talk, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, deaged dean, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My voice is weird, and I’ve got like nine zits, and I have no control over this. I mean, it’s up. It’s down. It’s up for no reason!” Dean says gesturing towards his lower half, and Sam struggles to keep his eyes on the road. “Hey, are you okay, Sammy?”<br/>“Uh,” he clears his throat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”<br/>“You sure? You look like you’re going to be sick or something.”<br/>“No, I . . . I’m good.”<br/>Dean scoffs, and Sam glances his way.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Nothin’, just your awkward boner there, Sammy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

“My voice is weird, and I’ve got like nine zits, and I have no control over this. I mean, it’s up. It’s down. It’s up for no reason!” Dean says gesturing towards his lower half, and Sam struggles to keep his eyes on the road. Dean’s teen-self is just how he remembers it being, and having current Dean inside his teen body? Sam tries to pretend his own cock isn’t twitching and thickening, and that a constant fantasy isn’t running through his head. “Hey, are you okay, Sammy?”

“Uh,” he clears his throat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure? You look like you’re going to be sick or something.”

“No, I . . . I’m good.”

Dean scoffs, and Sam glances his way.

“What?”

“Nothin’, just your awkward boner there, Sammy.” Sam flushes bright red and ducks his head. “There’s a motel here, pull over.”

“What --”

“Pull over and get us a motel room. One bed. Now.”

Sam veers off the road and pulls the car half-in and half-out of a parking spot, and then he’s throwing the door open to get them a room.

He watches Dean start to walk towards the room he knows Sam is getting, the furthest one away so they can get out faster if need be.

Sam walks with his legs splayed a little wider than usual, his cock hard against his inner thigh.

The version of Dean in front of him is just how he remembers his first crush being, and it’s making everything better, the sensations of denim rubbing over his dick even that more painful, even that much more pleasurable.

The motel room door is opened, then slammed shut, his body shoved down on the mattress by Dean. Though he’s small, Sam remembers how hard of a punch he could pack, and he wonders what else he’s packing, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long.

“You pack lube?”

“No, I didn’t, why would I pack lube?” Sam asks as Dean digs around in his own duffle.

“I don’t know, you just seem like the kind of guy that would, considering how hungry you’re looking at me right now.”

“I want you, please,” Sam says, and he’s surprised by how _whiny_ he sounds. Usually he sounds gruff and strong, but right now all he wants to do is get taken apart by Dean however his brother decides is best.

He didn’t even think it was a possibility that Dean would want this, but now that he has this being offered to him, there’s no way in the world he would give it up.

Nothing could ever top this moment.

“Ah! Found some. Have you ever done this?”

“What, stick something up my ass? No, I haven’t,” Sam admits, and Dean grins.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you begging in no time. Get naked, there are too many clothes, and I want to see that big cock of yours, Sammy.”

Sam hurries to get out of his shirts first, and then his jeans. He hesitates at his boxers, but when Dean cocks a thick eyebrow his way, he pulls them down, his cock hitting his stomach as it’s pulled from his boxers.

“Yeah, that’s it. Look at you, Sammy,” Dean says, and his voice breaks. “Already dripping. You want this that bad, Sam? Want my cock?”

Dean plasters himself to Sam’s front, lithe form pressed to Sam’s muscled body.

His brother’s hand wraps around his cock, and his eyelids flutter shut.

“Been a while since you jerked off or something? You look like you’re about to come already,” Dean teases, and Sam tries to hold back the warmth pooling in his abdomen, but it floods out, his cock spilling over Dean’s fist. “Holy shit,” Dean breathes, and it doesn’t sound like his normal voice, but a memory, and Sam whimpers high in his throat.

“Please, Dean, please.”

“Fuck, yeah, Sammy, I’m gonna fuck this,” he says, and with slick fingers he traces Sam’s hole with a gentle touch that becomes rough in the same amount of time.

“Dean!” He shouts, and his brother is almost thrown off when his hips thrust off the bed.

“Down boy,” Dean growls, and holds Sam to the bed, holds his legs apart, as he fingers Sam open slowly. “You like that? Being the big one and having your _little brother_ make you come just from touchin’ your big cock, Sammy?”

Sam nods his head wildly and rides Dean’s hand.

“Ah-ah, not so fast. I don’t want you comin’ again quite yet, baby.”

Sam thrusts his hips up again to try to get some more in him, more of Dean’s hands on him, but his brother pulls away to lube up the hard length of his cock.

Sam worries briefly about how that’s going to fit inside of him, but then Dean is corkscrewing his hips in little figure-eight motions, and Sam’s back arches up, his mouth parting on a silent scream.

His hands knead into Dean’s sweaty skin as his brother bottoms out, and he stays tense for a long time.

“Move, goddammit, _move_ ,” Sam bites out, and Dean pulls almost all of the way out, then shoves back in so hard Sam has to roll with it so he doesn’t buck Dean off. “O-oh, god, deeper,” Sam whines, and Dean thrusts his hips up harder, his thin, lithe arms bracing either side of Sam’s head.

“You like that, Sammy? You like your brother poundin’ into you? You like ridin’ my cock? I've actually got full control, baby, and I'm going to take you apart.”

“Fuck yeah, Dean, faster, please. Need your cock, need your come.”

Dean’s rhythm falters, and he buries his head in the crook of Sam’s neck, breathing heavy and hard in his ear, panting his name every few seconds.

“Gonna come in you, Sammy. M’so sensitive, like I was when I was young all over again. Come on, come for me, baby, come.”

“Can’t, need your come, need you, need.”

“What do you need, baby boy?” Dean asks, and Sam shudders as his brother's cock jabs at his prostate so hard stars burst behind his closed eyelids, face screwed up in pleasure.

“Please.”

Dean grunts as he comes, and it’s a foreign, gross feeling of having his brother’s come dripping out of his fucked out hole, but it’s also the hottest thing to ever happen. His cock jerks hard, and he comes all over his sweaty stomach.

“Oh, oh f-fuck, Dean,” Sam calls out, and Dean’s shaking hands reach between them to jack Sam off, to wring the rest of his orgasm out of him.

Dean’s hand barely fits around his cock, and that makes a little zing go up his spine, makes come drip sluggishly from his slit for a little while longer, and then he goes boneless against the mattress.

After a few moments Dean pulls out, after he’s come and worked himself through his orgasm.

“Shower?” He asks groggily, and Sam groans. “Well, I can’t carry you to the bathroom, sasquatch, you’re going to have to get your ass in there yourself, I think you might crush me.”

Sam laughs breathlessly and throws his arm around Dean’s waist. His smaller body weighs so much less, and Sam has no trouble pulling Dean onto his chest though it’s covered in come.

“Just a few more minutes,” Sam murmurs, and kisses the top of Dean’s head. Sam feels his chest rise and fall, and watches his eyes slip closed.

“Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
